


Jeez Daichi, get a grip!

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Inspired by this post> http://hqincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/145628957148/in-the-locker-room-daichi-whispering-suga





	




End file.
